


Spring Healing

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still in the process of recovering after the events from fighting Crestwoods high dragon Dorian decides to take Oscar somewhere in hopes to make him feel a little bit better, as well as giving him the opportunity to refresh himself properly. </p><p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365492">Safe and Sound</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Healing

“And you’re … certain this will help?”

“ _Yes_ , _amatus_ ,” Says Dorian, heaving out another heavy sigh. It’s not the first time today he’s had to answer the same question once more. “Trust me. Having grown up in a land where bathhouses are a common commodity, I believe I know enough to be sure this idea is sound.”

“Bathhouses aren’t hot springs, Dorian.”

“On the contrary,” He counters, noting the delicate way Oscar goes to cross his arms. An attempt at not irritating any of his injuries, Dorian suspects. “You’d be surprised at how much they both have in common. Not that it truly matters right at this moment however, not when I’d rather you start stripping as best you can out of those clothes of yours.”

Giving in finally, Oscar slowly begins to do as he’s told. He starts to pull at the gloves he wears, removing them from his hands and as he does so, Dorian turns away to begin stripping out of his own clothes. It is an offer at modesty too, Dorian knowing well enough that Oscar is currently at the grumpy stage of his recovery since the dragon battle; the stage where one may find it discomforting to know they were being watched as they struggled their way out a loose fitting top. And with Oscar being just as stubborn as Dorian himself sometimes, Dorian knows it’s best to give Oscar his own chance at doing things before lending a hand.

His own clothes remove quickly and easily – Dorian having opted for something with less buckles that day, knowing that he intended to bring Oscar to these hot springs once more – and once he’s left only in his small clothes Dorian finally turns around once more to see how Oscar is fairing. He’s struggling however, and Oscar looks across the cave at him with a disgruntled frown before signalling with a slight flick of his head for Dorian to help.

“Maybe next time you face one of those giant monstrosities you so enjoy happening upon in our travels you’ll think twice about letting your attention falter in battle. You look positively miserable.”

Dorian thinks he sees a small pout work its way onto Oscar lips, but it quickly disappears again as he starts to bring his top over his head.

“The bruising hurts more than anything. Every time I try to do something it acts up, as if reminding me of its existence. Not that I needed much of a reminder.”

Nor does Dorian. Once the top is off Dorian is easily able to spot the large, dark bruises scattered across Oscar’s torso. His middle is still wrapped tightly with bandages, yet the black and blue colouring spreads further. Likely, it’s due to how Oscar had hit the stone ruins when he’d been flown into them, rather than just his broken ribs slowly mending themselves.

“This is why we’re here though,” Dorian continues, working his hands against Oscar’s belt and pants now. “The sort of water found here will be good for soothing your aches and tenderness. It works wonders, I assure you. Not to mention that it’ll be a nice treat for both of us to get cleaned up in some hot, clean water for once.”

“That’s the real reason we’re here isn’t it? Because you’re fed up with the cold again. I see through this trick.”

Dorian laughs lightly, shaking his head while the corner of his lip slants upwards in amusement.

“It’s no trick. True, the warmth will be a bonus, but I’m being honest when I say we’re primarily here all for you. Now,” With Oscar’s pants removed Dorian tosses them to one side with his shirt, before returning his gaze to Oscar and smiling kindly. “I’ll get in the water first. That way you don’t have to worry, alright? You just follow straight after, and I’ll be there to hold onto as you get used to the depth of the water first.”

Tentatively, Oscar agrees. After all, it’s no secret to either of them that Oscar can’t swim, and Dorian certainly has no intention of having him worry about such concerns when his reason for bringing Oscar to the springs was so he could relax.

Dorian moves away from Oscar, turning his back to him as he removes the last article of his own clothing. Once done he stretches his back slightly, letting the muscles flex beneath his skin in an appreciative way for Oscar, before starting to step and lower himself into the water. Its warmth is a sudden welcoming feeling, one which Dorian almost sighs happily to himself about as he allows more of his body to gradually be submerged in it. After all, it has felt so long since the last time he has been able to bask in this sort of luxury.

As the water reaches just a bit above his chest Dorian turns himself around, facing where Oscar waits to join him. He’s managed to remove his own small clothes by now too, although as much as Dorian would usually relish in the sight of Oscar standing before him in all his glory, he is much more focused on the dark and heavy brushing across his body and beneath the bandages still. Still it is a sight which causes his own heart to ache painfully.

“Alright,” Dorian says, swimming over to Oscar. He raises his arms and offers them outstretched towards Oscar, expression kind. “Your turn now. Do take it slowly – there’s no need for us to rush.”

Carefully, Dorian helps to guide Oscar into the water. His touch is gentle, not wanting to press too hard or irritate any of the healing injuries Oscar carries, yet still his hold is supportive. Oscar lets out a contented sound at the welcome warmth of the water caressing his skin, leaning his head back slightly from how instantly relaxed he begins to feel. The sensation is like a blessing for the two of them, especially after so long travelling through Crestwoods dank, dry landscapes.

“If you stay standing around here the water’s rather shallow – you see? Yes, there you are. Perfect,” Says Dorian. Once Oscar appears settled he lets go, holding eye contact with him as his hands leave Oscar’s hips. Dorian’s lips quirk into a smile, his moustache looking unusually disarrayed.

“I should listen to your ideas more often, especially if they result in good things like this. This feels _heavenly_.”

“I’m a little insulted that you don’t believe all my ideas result in brilliance such as this. I _am_ rather brilliant after all.”

“I’ll admit you have your moments,” Oscar responds, a small grin appearing upon his face as he lets his eyes slide closed for a moment. “Right now being one of them.”

Dorian can’t help but to chuckle to himself at that. It amazes him how quickly Oscar’s mood changes, one moment being reluctant and exhausted, into now being relaxed and good humoured. But then Dorian wonders how much of that is due more in part to all the pressure and stress Oscar is constantly put under day by day. He’d always felt Oscar needed more time to himself, more opportunities to truly relax for a few hours. However as the saying so often goes; there appears to be no rest for the wicked, truly.

Tearing his eyes away from the look of contented happiness upon Oscar’s face Dorian looks down towards the water, where he begins to cup his hands together. He lifts them, water swimming between his hands, and when he next looks towards Oscar he is met with open eyed confusion.

“Allow me,” He says, gently gesturing with his hands. Oscar appears to catch on, and he moves just a little closer to Dorian, bowing his body slightly so Dorian can tip the water over his head. His hands move to gather more afterwards.

“Truly _amatus_ , when was the last time you were able to properly wash your hair?”

"Well,“ Oscar begins to say, pausing for a moment as water is tipped over his head again. “I had intended to do so after we’d all fought that dragon, but obviously that plan ended up falling apart. I … could probably do it now though, you don’t have to -”

“I want to,” Dorian interrupts. He levels his gaze with Oscar again briefly. “Let me do this for you. It’s not often I offer after all, so consider yourself honoured. I even thought to bring a few things with me for us to clean you up a bit better.”

“I’d been wondering what the other vials and things you snuck in your potions belt were.”

Dorian grins, although his heart seems to have softened at the sight of Oscar with wet hair. Even with the collection of still healing cuts littering his face Oscar still manages to look young with the way his hair sticks and appears flatter, small drops of water dripping from both his eyelashes and his chin. Before he swims the short distance to the edge of the springs Dorian imagines he probably matches in his own appearance.

“I didn’t bring much, truthfully,” He continues, returning to Oscar. In his hands Dorian holds a small vial, and he pushes it between his fingers before finally moving to remove the stopper from it. “And other than this which is to help freshen up your hair, the others are what you usually use to clean yourself with. I imagined you’d be more than glad to have the chance to feel a little more like yourself again.”

“You spoil me, truly.”

“But of course. Who else would I spoil?”

After pouring some of the contents of the vial out into his hand and lathering it up, Dorian starts to help wash Oscar’s hair for him. He’s appreciative, or at least Dorian learns to consider that he is as his hands slowly move through Oscar’s hair, and Dorian wonders if perhaps this is something Oscar finds relaxing. He hopes so at least. After all, Oscar had seemed so miserable and uncomfortable as of late due to his having to take things a little easier for the time being, Dorian wouldn’t be surprised if perhaps the simple fact of being able to feel a little bit like his old self once more was good for him in some way.

When it comes to Dorian leaving Oscar to wash himself with his familiar honeycomb scented soaps however Dorian certainly notices the Oscar’s face lightens more somehow. He shares a fond smile with him, knowing that Oscar likely looked forward to no longer smelling like a mixture of dirt, damp and his own days old sweat. Dorian would have felt the same if he were in Oscar’s position; it had taken him months when he had left his homeland to get used to how the South lacked such luxuries as public bathhouses one could visit whenever they pleased.

“You’re truly a blessing, did you know that?” Oscar eventually says, breaking the peaceful quiet which had fallen between them. Dorian laughs, crossing his arms whilst turn his head to where Oscar was standing nearby.

“There are quite a few people out there in the world who would argue the very opposite about me on that opinion you have, I imagine,” He says, humour laced within his words. “Besides, aren’t _you_ supposed to be the Herald out of the two of us here?”

“A horrid lie, one meant to trick everyone into thinking I know what it is I’m doing half the time.” Oscar grins as he faces Dorian, closing the short distance between them.

“It seems to be working for you so far,” Dorian replies, letting his hands rest above Oscar’s hips beneath the water, finding the edges of the bandages which still cover most of his torso. Oscar’s expression changes, becoming soft in a way which is rarely ever seen.

“Thank you, Dorian,” He says earnestly. “For bringing us here. Again. I think … I think I needed this.”

Dorian agrees with a hum, carefully guiding Oscar a little closer towards him so he can reach to wrap his arms around him. He is cautious as he holds him, and even beneath his own touch Dorian thinks he can tell Oscar is much more relaxed than earlier. His shoulders feel a little less tense, less drawn together like they had been with his earlier discomfort.

“I think you were owed this, honestly. Perhaps don’t try to gain respite by nearly getting yourself flattened by a high dragon of all things next time, but as long as you’re feeling somewhat more like yourself now…”

“I am,” Says Oscar. “And I think you’ll agree that I smell more like myself now too.”

“That you do,” Dorian chuckles, glad to see Oscar appearing more cheerful before him. “It’s a very welcome improvement to earlier. Now you’re a little less of a barbarian once more. Thank goodness.”


End file.
